


souls that dream alone lie awake

by orphan_account



Category: GoopCast, SMPLive
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short & Sweet, this is my weird floaty writing style y'all had better get used to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short and sweet soft smut
Relationships: Carson King/Charlie | Slimecicle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	souls that dream alone lie awake

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sanctuary by Joji

"Hahh… Fuck-"

The air hung hot and thick around them, the smell of sex and the slick of sweat clinging to their skin. Light from the early evening slipped through the cracks in the curtains and danced over their bodies, over the sheets, over the walls. It could have been only them existing in the world at that moment and it wouldn't have mattered one bit, not when the tangling of their legs, the mingling of their breath and the soft, deep moans filling the room could provide such a beautiful distraction.

"Charlie I-I'm close- I'm so close p-please…"

The thrusts sped up in response, losing any rhythm they once had as the other's hips slammed into his own, cock filling him, splitting him open from the inside and it felt so good. 

When had this started? This want- No, this longing for closeness? The feeling he gets when they simply spend time together? Looking back on it now, Carson thinks it had been going on a lot longer than either of them realised. It had spilled over that afternoon, more akin to a dam breaking than to an overfilled bathtub. Too long to hide feelings, too long to pretend. Each had prepared for the worst yet received the best, pining turned to desperation, and so cracks in their hearts became cracks in the curtains.

He came with a short cry, his breath stuttering as he shook with pleasure and left streaks of white up his chest. It took only a moment for his lover to follow, burying his cock deep inside him and filling him up with a moan before collapsing back onto the sheets.

They lay there for what could have been an eternity. Lifetimes could have passed, empires could have risen and fallen, the apocalypse could have passed them right on by and they wouldn't have noticed, enveloped in the bubble of each other. 

Finally disentangling, they looked at each other and giggled, exhausted but high, high on the touch of their bodies and the whisperings of their hearts. They cleaned up quickly and fell back into their bliss, into each other's arms, holding their souls close. Muttering things they had already said into a soft kiss, truths they both knew murmured between lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
